UNDERWORLD: LA NUEVA ERA
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Despues de que su padre condenara a muerte a su hermana mayor: Sonja, Selene estaba destrozada que apesar de aver sido su complice en su relacion con Lucian se sentia culpable por el resultado que sufrio su unica hermana que tenia temor, temor que le hizo darse cuenta de que el amor y las emociones solo traian dolor, sufrimiento y muerte.
1. Sipnosis

**UNDERWORLD: LA NUEVA ERA**

 _ **Resumen:** Despues de que su padre condenara a muerte a su hermana mayor: Sonja, Selene estaba destrozada que apesar de aver sido su complice en su relacion con Lucian se sentia culpable por el resultado que sufrio su unica hermana que tenia temor, temor que le hizo darse cuenta de que el amor y las emociones solo traian dolor, sufrimiento y muerte._

 _Endureciendo su corazon se juro que jamas se entregaria al amor, ya que no queria sufrir el mismo final que su hermana._

 _Se convirtio en el orgullo y esperanza para su padre Viktor._

 _Ocultando su dolor y miedo tras una mascara de frialdad, siguio los mismos pasos de su hermana entrenando cada momento hasta sudar y uniendose a los repartidores de muerte en la busqueda y caza de William Corvinus y Michael Corvinus aquien habian descubrido como un Hibrido, mitad vampiro, mitad licantropo algo que su padre_

 _encontraba muy repulsivo y mounstruozo que devian eliminar de las faz de la tierra, como tambien acabar de una vez por todas con la pestilencia de William._

 _Pero las cosas jamas salen como uno quisiera..._

 _Una noche de tormenta mientras aniquilaban a los hombres lobo que habian atacado una aldea, se encontro frente a frente con una extra a criatura que jamas habia visto._

 _Ese fue el comienzo de su sufrimiento._

 _Se habia jurado que jamas le abriria las puertas al amor y el destino le jugaba una mala jugarreta, no era suficiente con aguantar un compromiso con un vampiro que detestaba con todo su ser._

 _Selene veia que estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo que paso su hermana Sonja._

 _Llenandose de temor y angustia se vio en la necesidad de ocultar su otra vida y guardar un terrible secreto._

 _Si queria proteger y defender junto al hombre que ama, las vidas de los seres que significaban mucho para ellos y por los que darian hasta su propia vida._

 _Ambos no dudarian en enfrentarse a la ira de su padre: Viktor._

* * *

 _ **Hola, para quienes les haya atraido este nuevo proyecto que tengo planeado publicar, bueno quiero dejar en claro unas cuantas cosas, la primera no se exactamente si practicamente este nuevo FanFic seria un crossover ya que saldra mucho de la saga Underworld y tratare de basarme lo mas que puedo en cronologia de la serie, ya es el primer Fic que hago de esta saga, y segundo solo Bella Swan sera la unica personaje de Crepusculo que saldra en el transcurso de toda la historia!**_

 _ **Espero y me apoyen en esta interesante historia de vampiros y hombres lobo que pienso crear! :)**_

 _ **ATTE: Maria-sama66**_


	2. Prefacio y Corazón de Piedra

_**Un saludo para mis lectores, aqui les traigo el primer Capitulo que seria el Prologo el inicio de esta nueva historia sobrenatural, espero les guste y me den sus votos y sus comentarios! :)  
**_

 _ **Ha y les aviso que aqui Selene tiene el cabello largo!**_

* * *

 _ **Desclaimer:** La mayoria de los personajes originales pertenecen a Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux y Len Wiseman...solo uno pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y otros son de mi creatividad e imaginacion._

 **Prefacio**

La noche surcaba en unas lejanas tierras.

En una tarberna se llevaba acabo una riña.

 **\- DESGRACIADO! -**

 **\- MALDITO TE MATARE -**

Dos sujetos se lanzaban golpes el uno al otro, algunos hombres del lugar intentaban parar la riña.

 **\- VOY A MATARTE POR AVERTE ACOSTADO CON MI ESPOSA! -** espetaba con fuerza uno.

 **\- Jajajaja! ella vino a mi por que yo si soy un verdadero hombre que puede satisfacerla... -** dijo el otro con malicia y burla **\- ademas un mujeron como ella es demaciado para un fracasado como tu -**

 **\- MALDITO! JURO QUE TE MATARE, ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO! -** grito lleno de furia tratando de soltarse del agarre de los dos hombres que lo detenian.

 **\- Jajajajajaja -** el otro no paraba de reirse de su "amigo".

En una parte solitaria y oscura una mesa no tan alejada, un misterioso hombre observaba la pelea en total silencio.

 **\- Tsk... par de idiotas! -** siseo con molestia dandole un sorbo a la botella que traia en las manos.

 **\- SUELTENME! -** vio como el otro tipo gritaba como loco retorciendose de un lado al otro para liberarse del agarre.

Ahogado en el alcohol y harto de tremendo escandalo lanzo la botella directamente al tipo dandole directamente justo en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsiente.

El silencio se apodero del lugar todos absolutamente todos dirigieron su atencion hacia el.

Con dificultad se puso de pie.

 **\- Tanto escandalo solo por una puta -** musito con hastio.

 **\- Señor... -** llamo una camarera asustada a su lado **\- aqui tiene la botella que me pidio, señor -** Rapidamente le arrebato la botella de las manos entregandole una bolsa de monedas.

 **\- Aqui tienes... por tu buen sevicio y un poco mas para que te largues de este lugar -** dijo caminando a la salida.

 **\- Gracias señor -** grito la chiquilla impresionada al ver que adentro habia una gran cantidad de monedas de plata.

 **\- Que hombre tan generoso -** dijo otra chica.

 **\- Y muy guapo verdad? -**

 **\- Si, lastima que le guste mucho beber -** lamento.

Ya afuera de la taberna.

 **\- Todos son unos malditos cerdos -** decia abriendo la botella dandole un largo sorbo.

Se alejo de ese lugar adentrandose al bosque apesar de que era muy noche para el no habia problema, no claro que no lo era ya que era un ser de la noche tenia habilidades que ninguno humano imaginaria mucho menos todos esos tipos ahogandose en la bebida podrian imanginarse que todos ellos corrian un gran riesgo con su presencia ahi y que si lo huviera desea los habria matado a todos para desangrarlos sin piedad.

Pero no aqui estaba el caminando sin rumbo por el bosque solo con una botella de licor en las manos, cualquiera se reiria si el un inmortal fue hace muchos años un gran guerrero termino cayendo tan bajo convirtiendose en un pobre borracho.

Le dada uno o dos o tres sorbos mas a su bebida deteniendose un poco para sentarse sobre un tronco viejo y tirado, miro al cielo descubriendo que poco a poco adquiria unos tonos anaranjados era la se al que estaba por amanecer.

Poniendose en pie retomo su caminata sin saber exactamente a donde ir realmente, que diria su familia si lo vieran en el estado en el que se encontraba de seguro que se avergonzarian o sentirian lastima por el, pero para el seria muy entendible eso ya que lo que queria era morirse no mas bien ya estaba muerto si muerto en vida la bebida solo era su refugio, si un refugio que evitaba que siguiera atormendadose por el pasado.

Camino y camino hasta que llego a la orilla de un acantilado se sento en una enorme roca que habia para poder observar mejor el amanecer.

Los recuerdos lo venian torturando desde hace mucho tipo desde el dia que llego a esas tierras todo para el habia cambiado ya no tenia nada por que vivir ni por que luchar, su vida fue completamente destruida y todo acausa del "amor", si el amor fue lo que lo llevo a terminar en este estado cargando consigo una gran cruz sobre sus hombros, el amor fue lo que ocasiono y desperto el odio, la ira y el rechazo fue lo que destruyo por completo a su familia que fue sentenciada y marginada no tenian derecho a ser felices ni mucho menos a existir, todo comenzo en un lugar que estaba muy alejado de donde el ahora se encontraba.

Si unas tierras mucho mas lejanas que marco su vida, condenandolo para siempre despertando en el un deseo de venganza.

Venganza que pronto les cobraria a todos aquellos que hicieron lo imposible por aniquilar a su familia y que lograron conseguir sin piedad alguna.

 **\- Juro que me vengare... lo juro por ustedes... Madre... Padre -**

 **¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

 **Corazón de Piedra**

Siglo 15.

Castillo Corvinus Hungria 1402.

La luz de la luna iluminaba dentro de la mazmorra dando directamente en los restos quemados de quien antes fue una gran guerrera.

-So...Sonja...her...hermana, sniff - lloraba abrazando el cuerpo quemado y sin vida - ...Sonja...hermana - depronto el cuerpo termino por romperse con mucha facilidad devido al contacto y las cenizas cayeron golpeando el suelo.

Selene la hija menor del Anciano Vampiro Viktor tenia su corazon destrozado por dentro, con las mejillas totalmente empapadas de lagrimas observo con dolor los restos de lo que antes fue su hermana, su confidente, su heroina, su ejemplo a seguir a la que habia ayudado y sido su complice en todas sus locuras por llevarle la contra a su padre.

\- Esto es culpa mia...te adorada mas que nada en este mundo - se lamentaba dejando salir todo su dolor y sufrimiento - te apoye en la locura de mantener tu relacion con Lucian por que vi que en verdad se amaban - le gritaba a las cenizas - y miro a lo que eso te llevo esto...esto no tenia por que terminar de esta manera hermana, ahora tu ya no estas aqui conmigo me he quedado completamente sola, entiendes lo que eso significa! - se limpio las lagrimas - ahora nuestro padre a decidido poner todas sus esperanzas en mi y espera que yo sea la salvacion del aquelarre y limpiar la deshonra a lo que tu nos llevaste...si el supiera que yo fui tu complice que yo sabia todo desde el principio tambien me mataria y no sabes cuanto lo odio y nunca lo perdonare por esto que te hizo a ti y a tu hijo, mi sobrino al que yo esperaba ver nacer...pero padre ya a decidido cual sera mi destino, Sonja me a comprometido con Kraven sabes lo que me provoca saber que tendre que casarme con el pero eso a padre no le interesa lo unico que le importa es que yo limpie nuestra verguenza, jah! nuestra verguenza!-

En eso un angustiada vampiro rubia entraba corriendo.

\- Princesa, tiene que escapar de inmediato -

\- Que pasa Luka? - dijo sin voltear a verla.

\- Los hombres lobo estan atacando el castillo my lady -

Selene borro todo rastro de lagrima de su cara, mostrando una cara seria y fria se acerco a la vampira.

\- Soy una guerrera y yo no huyo de nada... - le dijo a Luka teladrandola con la mirada.

La dama de honor temblo ante la mirada fria de su se ora.

\- Si my lady...por favor disculpeme - agacho la cabeza - pero los hombres lobo - quiso advertirle de nuevo.

\- Silencio...Luka si quieres huir estas en todo tu derecho pero yo no voy a escapar me voy a enfrentar a los lobos, como mi hermana Sonja lo hacia, ella jamas retrocedia y se enfrentaba a esos animales con la espada en alto lista para matar a lo fuera -

Habiendo ya despidiendose y decirle adios a los restos de su hermana muerta.

Selene salio de la habitacion seguida por la rubia que intentaba hacerle entrar en razon.

Pero la pelinegra no la escuchaba a paso rapido se encamino a sus aposentos para tomar su espada y ponerse su armadura, devia prepararse para batalla y la masacre que se desataria en el castillo, apesar de que no tenia nada contra Lucian no podia permitir que los lycans y los hombres lobo tomaran posecion del castillo, ya habiaperdido a su hermana lo unico bueno he importante en su vida ya que le valia poco si su padre moria oh vivia.

\- "Esta decidido no pienso terminar como tu hermana, no quiero ni deseo un destino como el tuyo..." - decia la vampira en sus pensamientos totalmente decidida - "voy a endurecer mi corazón sin importar el tiempo que transcurar ni las generaciones que vengan...jamas le abrire las puertas al amor ya que este solo trae desgracia, dolor, sufrimiento y muerte" -

Rapido entro a sus aposentos colocandose lo mas rapido posible su armadura.

Luka cerro la puerta por temor a que una de esas bestias llegara a entrar.

Selene estaba por terminar de colocarse su armadura, cuando en ese mismo instante la puerta fue golpeada con fuerza.

\- Mi se ora! - llamo Luka desde la pared muy aterrada.

Pero la princesa esta muy calmada aun vistiendose.

Otro golpe se escucho en la puerta acompa ado de un feroz rugido.

\- Se ora... - llamo de nuevo Luka esta vez mucho mas alterada.

Y la puerta fue derrivada entrando un enorme lobo sediento de sangre.

\- MI SE ORA! - exclamo Luka completamente atemorizada.

Selene termino por ponerse su casco.

Desenvainando su espada lentamente se giro justo en el momento que la bestia se lanzo sobre ella para al final escucharse el filo de su arma degollando a la mounstroza bestia rabiosa.

La que Selene ingnoraba era que el "Destino" siempre jugaba sucio y nos tenia preparado un camino muy distinto al que nos llegamos a imaginar y eso ella lo aprenderia muy pronto.

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. La Vampira y el Híbrido

_**Aqui estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo, y sabremos como Selene y Michael se conoceran...ha y decidi poner en la historia que aun no capturan a William y continua libre causando terror y derramando sangre y Marcus y Amelia permanecen dormidos!, es la primera vez que escribo un fic solo de underworld y quiero informarles que saldran personajes que yo invente para los que no los conozcan, los invito a leer mi otra historia la primera que hice es un crossover de crepusculo con inframundo ya esta mas avanzado ese fic, pero por eso los invito a que le echen un vistazo y espero que les guste tanto como este nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo! n_n  
**_

* * *

 **La Vampira y el Híbrido**

1 Año Despues.

La noche era oscura y daba indicios de que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Llevaban cabalgando alrededor de media ahora, su destino era llegar a una peque a aldea que habitaba en las monta as.

Selene iva al frente del grupo a su lado la seguia un hombre de color.

\- Ya casi estamos cerca - informo el vampiro.

La pelinegra solo movio la cabeza asintiendo.

\- Princesa a su padre no le gustara que usted haya venido acompa arnos - informo otro vampiro acercandose con su caballo.

\- Me importa poco si le parece oh no - declaro de forme seca.

\- My Lady, es demaciado peligroso para usted ad... - volvio a replicar.

\- Mira Soren... - detuvo su caballo mirando irritada al jefe de guardia - que no se te olvide que yo sigo siendo la Princesa y mi palabra tiene ley-

\- Calma Selene solo nos preocupa tu seguridad - comento el otro vampiro.

\- No tienen por que hacerlo Kahn se cuidarme sola - se alo con rudeza volteando a verlo.

\- Señora... entienda que devo velar por su seguridad a mi Se or Kraven no le agradaria mucho saber si algo le sucede a usted - dijo Soren.

\- Me vale lo que el "Señor" Kraven diga, soy la hija del Amo del aquelarre y mi deber es proteger a lo humanos de los lobos -

Sanjando el asunto y sin permitir hablar a Soren retomo la marcha.

llevaban mucho tiempo limpiando aldeas de los ataques de las bestias, desde la invacion de los lycans y los hombres lobo en el castillo donde Lucian fue vencido y aniquilado eso ya hace un a o, solo algunos lycans habia logrado huir refugiandose en el bosque, ahora tenian la mision de detener la pestilencia de William y capturarlo como tambien al igual que al tercer hijo de Alexander Corvinus a Michael Corvinus, a quien habian descubierto apenas su existencia como un hí brido mitad vampiro, mitad licantropo recordando como su padre lo habia descrito como algo aberrante una abominacion ordenando que le dieran caza inmediata y exterminarlo a toda costa.

Ahora se encaminaban a unas tierras lejanas ya que les informaron que hubo un ataque.

En el cielo aparecio un relampago dejando escuchar su estruendoso sonido.

Selene apresuro mas el paso devian llegar lo mas rapido, si estaba en lo cierto los mas seguro que es nadie de ese pueblo haya sobrevivido y era su deber encargarse de quemar los cuerpos antes de que se transformaran.

Rodeando una colina descubriendo el pequeño poblado, observaron que algunas chozas destruidas con fuego y muchos cuerpos en el suelo, efectivamente nadiesobrevivio al ataque.

Selene se acerco a los cuerpor de los aldeanos con Kahn a su lado.

Otro rayo se escucho y la lluvia empezo a caer.

\- Apresuren en quemarlos - ordeno sacando su espada.

Kahn fue el primero en colocar su antorcha sobre unos cuerpos.

De pronto el cuerpo sangriento de un aldeano se levanto gru endo con ferocidad.

\- SE ESTAN TRANSFORMANDO! - exclamo uno de los repartidores.

Sorpresivamente un hombre lobo atravezo la pared de una de las chozas cayendo justo sobre el vampiro.

El grupo se disperso ante el ataque sorpresa.

En eso varios lobos salieron de la nada dando comienzo a la matanza.

El caballo de Selene corria rapido por el lugar mientras que la vampireza con su espada asesinaba a toda bestia que se atravezaba en su camino.

\- SELENE TEN CUIDADO! - grito Kahn.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de como un lobo caia sobre ella derribando a su caballo.

La rabiosa bestia se pocisiono sobre ella intendando morderle el cuello, siendo atravezado por la foliza espada de la mujer, de un empujon Selene se quito el cuerpo del animal para despues sacar una pequeña daga y lanzarcela a otro lobo que venia directo a ella.

Poniendose en pie tomo la espada de uno de sus hombres ya muerto preparandose para matar a todo animal salvaje, con mucha faclidad degollo a otros tres lobos sin dificultad alguna, vio como algunos cuantos de sus hombres lograban exterminar algunos lobos tenia que darse prisa sino queria perder a la mitad de su escuadron.

La lluvia comenzo a caer con mas fuerza como si fuera una cortina.

En eso vio una oscura figura moviendose entre los matorrales.

Sujetando ambas espadas y mostrando una expresion de fiereza corrio hasta esa sombra al ver como esta se daba a la fuga.

No iva a permitir que escapara dejo atras la aldea segura de que sus hombres se encargarian de los lobos.

Ahora su objetivo era perseguir a ese ser que lo mas provable se tratase de William o de cualquier otro lobo o lycan.

El barro a causa de la fuerte lluvia no le favorecia mucho, y en eso no vio la rama de un arbol que le hizo tropezar que cayo rodando manchandose de lobo para estamparse en una roca que por el golpe solto las espadas.

\- Rayos! - gimio de dolor quitandose su casco.

Y otro relampago se vio en el cielo lluvioso.

Como algo de dificultad rapido se puso en pie en busca de sus espada, cuando se escucho el ruido de una rama romperse a sus espaldas, Selene realizo una marometa en el aire aterrizando sobre una de las espadas tomando rapidamente levantandola apuntando al frente en la oscuridad de los arboles y arbustos.

\- SE QUE ESTAS ALLI, SAL Y ENFRENTATE A MI! - espeto mirando a todas direcciones.

Pero silencio parecio aver reino ahi mismo.

Selene no se confiaba sabia que algo estaba alli mismo acechandola entre la oscuridad.

\- QUE ESPERAS! -

Justo en ese mismo instante una figura salio detras de un arbol colocandose justo en frente de la vampira.

Estaba demas decir que la repartidora parecio un poco sorprendida, ante ella se hallaba una criatura que jamas habia visto en su vida, era un ser completamente diferente no era un lycan ni vampiro, su piel era azul y sus ojos negros como la noche.

Selene entonces comprendio de quien se trataba.

\- Michael Corvinus -

Otro trueno se dejo ver en el cielo iluminandolos a los dos.

Ambos pares de ojos no dejaban de verse el uno al otro.

De pronto Selene realizo un salto, soltando un grito con su espada lista para matarlo.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	4. El Lobo Gélido

_**Ya regrese con otro Capitulo nuevo! :)**_

* * *

 **El Lobo Gélido**

Años Despues.

Actualmente en el Castillo Corvinus.

En el salon los miembros del consejo se encontraban esa noche celebrando muy contentos.

\- Un brindis por nuestra futura victoria - hablo Coloman alzando su copa - por fin nos libraremos de los hombres lobo y los vampiros tendremos el control absoluto -

\- Y toda la plata posible - inquirio Viktor.

\- Salud - dijeron todos bebiendo la sangre de sus copas.

\- Debemos agradecer a tu hija Viktor... - volvio a se alar Coloman - que a mostrado grandes progresos y a limpiado el honor de tu familia despues de la "ver-guen-za" que les trajo tu otra hija muerta, jajaja - declaro con burla mal disimulada recalcando mas la palabra verguenza.

Desde su trono Viktor sujeto con mas fuerza su copa devido a la furia que lo recorria ante la humillacion recien resivida.

\- Es una verdadera pena que tu hija Selene no haya querido celebrar aqui con nosotros esta noche! -

\- Entenderas Coloman que mi hija esta muy cansada, el deber de exterminar a los lobos la tiene muy agotada - hablo Viktor mostrando una peque a sonrisa pero con sarcasmo.

\- Es muy entendible ya que tambien como miembro del consejo y ser un repartidor de muerte es demaciado trabajo para una sola persona -

\- Fue muy inteligente de su parte al tomar a sus servicios a alguien como ese muchacho - inquirio Orsova - para que pueda realizar su trabajo cuando ella esta indispuesta -

Viktor fruncio el entrecejo.

\- Por favor Orsova debemos recordar que aunque mi hija no este en las condiciones para hacerlo ella, no quiere decir que el credito sea para ella -

replico sin interes alguno sobre aquel muchacho.

\- Lo sabemos bien Viktor - dijo Coloman - pero ay que aceptar que el chico tiene talento para ser un vampiro de "clase" muy baja sus habilidades son "algo" primitivas y prefiere pasar todo su tiempo dedicandose a la caza de los hombres lobo-

En otra parte del Castillo.

Selene dormitaba placidamente en su cama.

Mientras que afuera en el bosque.

Un caballo corria de prisa quien lo montaba miraba varias veces por detras.

En eso se escucharon a lo lejos unos gruñidos.

Sabia que las bestias estaban cerca, aumentando la velocidad de su caballo corrian por el bosque lo mas rapido posible esquivando y saltando troncos de arboles.

De regreso en el castillo.

\- Tu indiferencia por ese joven es muy notoria Viktor - argumento Coloman debiendo un poco de sangre - algo te molesta de el caso?! -

\- Por dios Coloman...Tanis toma nota de esa absurda observacion y la gracia que me causa -

Tanis a su lado asintio riendo sin dejar de escribir.

\- Que podria molestarme de el individuo, solo es un simple campesino corriente que juega a hacer un cazador -

\- Si, pero un cazador muy habil - inquirio Orsova.

Afuera en el bosque.

El hombre y su caballo corrian bastante rapido apurandose en llegar lo mas pronto al castillo, detras suyo le seguian 4 lycans dispuestos a atraparle.

Saco unas 2 shurikens de plata arrojandolas a los lobos matando solo a 2 de ellos.

Con sus tobillos golpeo un poco mas a su caballo ordenandole que fuese mucho mas rapido, el animal aumento la velocidad de sus patas apesar de que las sentia arder de tanto correr.

Otra vez en el Castillo.

\- Viktor debemos aceptar que sin el tu hija no podria sola acabar con la pestilencia de William, con su ayuda podremos capturarlo -

\- Crees que "ese" tiene la capacidad para capturar a William, Coloman ahora si te haz vuelto loco, como cuando sugeriste la idea de que los lycans patruyaran el exterior -

\- Debemos proteger a los humanos a toda costa - se alo Orsova.

\- Y lo hemos echo querida ese trabajo les corresponde a los repartidores de muerte, hemos eliminado a la mayor parte de esas bestias rabiosas -

\- Si pero no ay que olvidar que algunos de nuestros lycans escaparon - argumento Coloman conteniendo su colera - y siguen libres por ahi hasta ahora no hemos podido encontrar a ninguno de ellos desde el ataque que sufrimos solo muy pocos lograron escapar al bosque -

\- Si contar que tampoco hemos podido encontrar al tercer hijo de Alexander - comento Orsova.

\- Crei que esa abominacion habia muerte ya hace muchos a os atras?! - cuestiono Viktor mostrando su desagrado.

\- Como tambien es dificil el poder encontrar a William y detenerlo - dijo Coloman sin dejar de echarle en cara eso punto.

\- Basta!, ya hemos invertido mucho y nuestro tiempo Coloman discutiendo eso, los repartidores de muerte seguiran encargandose de buscarlos a ambos como lo han venido haciendo desde siglos y no quiero escuchar mas del asunto -

Afuera del castillo.

Se vio a l caballo salir del bosque para entrar en campo abierto.

Los hombres lobo rugian exigiendo su presa.

Los vampiros que vigilaban la entrada vislumbraron la silueta de un caballo hacercandose al castillo seguido por dos bestias.

Dieron la alarma atrallendo la atencion del ancianos vampiros.

Viktor se levanto de su trono para salir y ver lo que sucedia.

Los repartidores preparon las grandes ballestas.

Desde abajo en la entra habian 6 lycans encadenados rugiendo al ver a los hombres lobo acercarse al castillo.

Viktor salio al balcon para observar todo desde arriba.

El hombre del caballo vio que estaba a unos metros del castillo corvinus, goleo un poco mas a su caballo para que corria mas rapido.

Detras suyo los lobos tambien aumentaron mas la velocidad.

Sacando su espada se preparo para matar a los animales y su acha que llevaba en su espalda.

Desde los muros los guardias se prepararon para disparar.

\- FUEGO! - grito uno de ellos.

Las flechas fallaron en dar al objetivo.

Cuando ya estaban aun paso de la entrada.

\- CIERREN LA ENTRADA! -

Ambos los lobos saltaron dispuesto a matarle y en ese mismo momento con sus armas listas el hombre se giro sobre su caballo sin dejar de correr atrabezando con su espada el estomago de uno mientras que al otro con su hacha le corto la cabeza saliendo esta rodando por el patio del castillo al momento que entraron.

Selene desperto acausa del barullo que habia afuera despertandola de su letargo sueño.

En eso escucho dos golpes a su puerta.

\- My Lady...el esta aqui - se alo Luka entrando a la camara.

Quitando las sabanas.

La pelinegra se apresuro a cambiarse.

En la camara del Consejo.

Viktor hizo acto de precensia otra vez llendo directamente a su trono.

\- Y bien que fue lo que sucedio Viktor? - pregunto Coloman.

\- Nada que fuera de importancia - dijo completamente desinteresado.

Justamente un vampiro con armadura sin llevar el casco puesto entro al salon provocando que todos dirigieran su atencion al recien llegado.

\- Mi Se or, "el" esta aqui - informo inclinando la cabeza.

\- Gracias por avisarnos Kraven hazlo pasar - dijo Viktor.

\- Entra! - llamo con fuerza volteando un poco la cabeza.

Por el umbral de la puerta se dejo ver la figura de un muchacho no muy alto, sobre el llevaba puesta la piel de un lobo gris con una peque a capa roja que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, no usaba ningun tipo de camisa dejando ver su desnudo y bien formado pecho, traia puestos unos desgastados pantalones negros con unas botas tambien de piel de lobo, en los brazos llevaba unas mu equeras echas con huesos y un tipo de brazaletes que casi le llegaban a los hombros uno formado con peque os colmillos y otro era de una cadena de plata con una peque a cruz, en su cuello colgaba un colguije de un colmillo blanco.

Se detuvo al frente de los mienbros del consejo.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta... Luke - dijo Coloman.

El nombrado se retiro la cabeza de lobo dejando ver su rostro, era un apuesto joven de piel blanca sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y una larga melena negra como la noche que le caia por los hombros.

Algunas vampiras no pudieron evitar dejar salir un suspiro al ver a tan bello hombre.

\- Oh, mejor dicho deberiamos decirte Lobo Gélido... no te parece mejor?! - inquirio Kraven con burla.

El muchacho lo fulmino con la mirada poniendo de todo su esfuerzo y auto control de no saltarle encima a ese cretino y tumbarle los malditos dientes.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Wauu!, que intriga quien sera ese misterioso joven Luke que se hace llamar Lobo G lido?, y por que parece que Viktor y Kraven lo detestan?!**_


	5. Luke vs Kraven

_**Ya me tienen aqui de vuelta tan rapido! :P**_

 _ **y con una nueva actualizacion!**_

* * *

 **Luke vs Kraven**

\- Que sucede?!, acaso los "lobos" te comieron la lengua jajajaja - seguia Kraven burlandose.

Luke oprimia con fuerza su hacha que aun sujetaba en su mano.

\- Y dinos Luke que noticias nos tienes? - pregunto Coloman al ver la tension que se formaba.

\- Corte 50 cabezas en las tierras del oeste... esa aldea esta limpia de bestias - informo mostran seriedad absoluta.

\- Esa una ecxelente noticia muchacho - felicito el vampiro.

\- Ni tanto... - señalo Viktor bebiendo su copa.

Luke al escuchar lo que dijo no puede evitar mirarlo.

\- Matar a solo 5 de esos animales, no es nada favoresible nisiquiera para alguien de tu "categoria" - dijo sin mas el anciano vampiro sin una pizca de humildad.

Kraven se contuvo de soltarse a carcajear.

Luke unicamente se mordio el labio inferior sin dejar de ver al mayor, sentia como su cuerpo empezaba sufrir temblores.

\- Vamos Viktor, reconoce que es muy impresionante que el solo haya matado esa cantidad de lobos sin ayudad de ningun otro vampiro - declaro Coloman.

Pero Viktor a odios sordos no le presto atencion a lo que dijo.

Sin embargo Luke bajo la cabeza sujetando su hacha estaba con ambas manos apretandola con todas sus fuerzas ante la humillacion que esta resiviendo por parte del amo del aquelarre, que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en ridiculo frente a los miembros del consejo.

Kraven era el que mas estaba disfrutando con lo que estaba pasando, que no disimulo su dicha y fue directamente hacia el chico ante la atenta mirada de Tanis que habia dejado de escribir para observar lo que fuera a suceder en el salon.

\- Que se siente que te recuerden a cada momento que solo eres un miserable "campesino" - dijo susurrandole a la oreja en un claro tono de burla y desprecio.

El cuerpo del pelinegro dejo de sufrir espasmos al escuchar la voz del vampiro.

\- Por que no terminas de largarte eres tan estupido para no darte cuenta de que aqui nadie te quiere - señalo Kraven con dureza - jajaja el echo de que los ancianos del consejo te alaven por tus "logros" en la caceria contra los lobos no significa que en verdad les importes... -

Luke por el rabillo del ojo lo miro minuciosamente.

\- Aceptalo "campesino" no eres mas que un pobre infeliz que sueña con querer casarse con la unica hija del amo del castillo-

Sin esperarselo Kraven sorpresivamente recibio un golpe en la cara.

Tanis que observaba todo se sobresalto un poco.

\- ESTUPIDO! - rugio Kraven al ver que le salio sangre.

Lleno de ira lanzando un puñetazo fallando en darle el golpe a Luke ya que este habia esquivado su movimiento, para al poco rato sentir como era agarrado por detras del cabello sintiendo como era tumbado al piso con mucha facilidad.

Todos en el salon estan asombrados con lo sucedido.

\- Para que aprendas a no volver a meterte conmigo... cretino de porqueria! - sentencio Luke amenazante apuntandole con su dedo.

Aun en el suelo Kraven con la mandibula oprimida lo miraba rabioso.

\- COMO TE ATREVES A LEVANTARLE LA MANO A ALGUIEN SUPERIOR A TI! - espeto Viktor parandose.

Luke se aparto del otro vampiro puniendose recto con la cabeza inclinada.

\- Mis disculpas MY Lord... pero no voy a permitir mas insultos hacia mi persona -

Ha una velocidad rapida Viktor ya estaba parado frente al muchacho y sin el mayor recato le dio una sonora bofetada.

\- Y tu no olvides cual es tu lugar en este castillo... - restrego Viktor con repudio - lo entendiste bien "campesino" -

\- Perfectamente Mi Señor... yo lo siento mucho - señalo sin mirarlo a la cara conteniendose.

Sin mas Viktor dio media vuelta regresando a su trono.

Kraven ya se habia puesto en pie con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando con altaneria y triunfo al chico.

\- Que sucede?! - inquirio una voz femenina acabando de entrar al salon.

Luke giro por sobre su hombro para ver a la recien llegada, descubriendo que se trataba de la Princesa Selene, una alegria inmensa se apodero de todo su cuerpo pero supo aparentarla muy bien ocultandola tras un rostro serio e inexpresivo.

\- Repito ¿que sucede aqui?- volvio a preguntar Selene observando al muchacho.

\- Nada que no se haya solucionado ya querida - declaro Kraven llengo hasta ella para darle un beso en los labios, algo que la pelinegra rechazo moviendo su cabeza para un lado recibiendo el beso en su mejilla derecha.

Luke al ver eso ardio de ira y colera en su interior.

\- Basta Kraven ya te he dicho que no hagas eso delante de todos - dijo Selene friamente.

\- Vamos que tiene de malo, eres mi prometida y pronto nos casaremos - dijo Kraven sonriendo.

\- Querida hija que gusto que hayas venido acompañarnos - inquirio Viktor - anda ven y colocate a mi lado -

Selene paso de lado de Kraven ignorandolo ilimpicamente, parandose justamente por un momento frente a Luke que la veia con una significativa mirada ante la atenta mirada de Kraven que oprimio con fuerza los puños.

La vampira fue hacercando su cara poco a poco a la del joven, en la camara todos se quedaron congelados ya que parecia como si lo fuera a besar ese acercamiento para nada le gusto a Viktor.

Luka que desde la puerta miraba todo sintio como los nervios se la comian viva.

Con alivio el consejo vio que la Princesa le susurraba algo al oido del chico ojiazul, alejandose del de inmediato caminado hasta su padre.

\- Mi Señor, puedo retirarme?- inquirio Luke despues de unos minutos de estar callado.

\- Si, si ya puedes irte a comer oh descanzar siempre y cuando eso evite el mayor tiempo posible no verte otra vez - dijo Viktor practicamente sin escucharlo realmente.

El joven hizo una reverencia para despues dar media vuelta encaminandose a la puerta.

Cuando paso frente a Kraven este lo sujeto del brazo deteniendolo.

\- Ni creas que se me olvidara el golpe que me diste y me las pagaras muy caro - amenazo.

Luke alzo una ceja incredulo.

\- Entonces devo cuidarme las espaldas - señalo con burla sin poder evitar reir.

\- Si eso es lo que deberas hacer y mas vale que estes preparado por que en cualquier momento te puedes llevar una sorpresa! -

\- Muy bien Kraven, entonces esperare anciosamente a que llegue ese momento - amenazo tambien Luke - y creeme que gosare enormemente acabar con tu patetica existencia -

\- Krave - llamo Selene.

Ambos voltearon a verla.

\- Ya sueltalo... tiene que ir a descanzar - sentencio con una mirada seria.

\- Ya la oiste - señalo Luke con una sonrisa - quitame tus mugrosas manos de encima -

Dominado por la furia Kraven lo sujeto con mas fuerza hacerdolo mas cerca.

\- Escuchame muy bien, puede que seas el favorito de "mi" futura esposa pero tu juro que eso cambiara muy pronto cuando estemos casados y me desare de ti! -

\- Esperemos que ese suceso nunca se llegue a dar... tu no eres digno de "Mi" Señora - reto Luke.

\- Mas te vale mantener tus sucias y mugriantas garras llenas de tierra lejos de "mi reina", ella es mia me escuchaste bien "campesino" -

\- Tu reina, jajajajaja - rio Luke.

Sin decir nada mas el chico con brusquedad se solto del agarre del vampiro golpeando su hombro contra el del otro abandonado el salon satisfecho de averse llevado la victoria con el.

Kraven estaba que rugia de la rabia.

\- *Muy pronto cuando por fin me haya casado con Selene y quite al idiota de Viktor del trono, todo se hara a mi manera y por los dioses prometo que yo mismo te matare con mis propias manos eso te lo juro infeliz* - se prometio Kraven en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 ** _Vaya que Viktor y Kraven son una malditos, pero lo es mas Kraven en verdad esta muy seguro de todo lo que dice, ya veremos si es cierto... ahora la pregunta es? en verdad si es cierto lo que dijo, no se vio que dudara cuando insinuo que entre Luke y Selene ay algo que ver, ya que el comportamiento de ella para con el chico dejo mucho que desear oh tal solo se trate de preocupacion para su fiel siervo, rayos en verdad es muy intrigante todo esto pero aver como se dan las cosas!_**


	6. La Gitana Española

_**Disculpen las faltas ortograficas, es que he tenido dificultades y por alguna razon que nose en ciertas palabras no aparece la "Ñ"**_

* * *

 **La Gitana Española**

* * *

Rapidamente Luke andaba por los pasillos del castillo abriendo la puerta de una recamara, entro a su aposento con hastio se quitao la piel de lobo arrojandola donde sea.

Frustrado se sento en su cama recordando lo que paso hace unas horas atras.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

Saliendo del salon se topo con Luka.

\- No hace falta saber que escuchaste todo... no es asi Luka? -

\- No deberias buscarte problemas con Lord Kraven -

\- Y crees que eso a mi me importa - sentencio caminando alejandose de la rubia.

Inmediatamente la vampira lo siguio.

\- Luke, se que las cosas para ti no son las mejores pero no crees... -

\- Mi vida es una mentira... creia que eso ya lo sabias Luka - dijo Luke con hastio.

La chica solto un cansado suspiro.

\- Mi niño se que nada es facil para ti, pero debes entender que es por tu bien como seguridad... -

\- Eso no es verdad! - espeto volteando a verla - nada de esto hacido por bien el ocultar mis origines no hacido por mi bien, negar mi sangre no hacido por mi bien, Luka todo es una porqueria! -

Sin mas que decir el chico se retido dejando a la vampira que lo miraba irse con tristesa y nostalgia.

Luke parecia que sacaba humo por la nariz de lo furioso que estaba, primero tenia que aguantar las humillaciones de Viktor, luego las burlas del desgraciado de Kraven que no perdia momento para recordarle que no era nadie.

En un pequeño salon se encontraban 5 vampiros sentados en una mesa carcajeandose.

En eso vieron como la puerta era abierta con violencia azotandose contra la pared.

\- Miren aquien tenemos de regreso - se alo Soren con ironia y burla.

Luke lo ignoro y dejo su hacha en la mesa tomando uno de los tarros de madera, bebiendo de un sorbo la sangre que contenia.

\- Y dinos Luke, que tal el trabajo?, pudiste limpiar toda la aldena - inquirio soltandose a reir siendo seguido por los otros vampiros que no pudieron contenerse.

El chico ponia de todo su esfuerzo para ir hacia Soren y partir la cara a punta de puñetazos, ya que era el hombre de confianza y guardaespaldas de Kraven y no queria buscarse mas problemas de los que ya de por si tenia y sin que el los haya tenido que ir a buscar.

\- Jajajaja, aunque seria lo mas logico despues de todo un simple "campesino" como tu no podria jajajaja - ria Soren.

Luke sujetaba con fuerza el tarro de madera, no se podia creer como a podido permitir que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

\- Que pasa los lobos te comieron la lengua que nisiquiera puedes hablar, jajaja! - seguia burlandose golpeando con su brazo a otro vampiro que ria asintiendole a su jefe.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperase se vio como la cabeza de Soren era empujada para que terminara por undirse en el plato de comida.

En el salon habia reinado el silencio total.

Los otros 4 repartidores de muerte estaba sorprendidos y uno que otro tenia la boca abierta al ver al jefe de guardia con la cara undida en el plato.

Soren lavanto la cara completamente manchada.

\- Jajaja vaya, vaya, vaya quien diria que al jefe Soren le "encanta" undir su cara en la comida jajaja - se carcajeaba una chica pelirroja ante la mirada asombrada de todos y del mismo Soren quien al darse cuenta de lo que sucedio se levanto tirando la silla asiendole frente a la mujer por su atrevimiento.

\- Podria colgarte por esto que acabas de hacer - amenazo Soren mostrando los colmillos.

Mas la chica no se inmuto para nada, observaba al vampiro como si fuese un insignificante insecto al cual se podia pisotear sin ningun problema.

\- Me tiene sin cuidado tus estupidas amenazas - reto sin temor alguno.

Soren se vio tentado a abofetearla.

\- Mucho cuidado si se te ocurre ponerle la mano encima - advirtio Luke aun sentado.

Al ver el rombo que iva tomando el asunto, tragandose su ira Soren tomo un trapo para limpiarse la cara, arrojandolo a donde sea para encaminarse a la puerta y salir del lugar siendo acompa ado por los otros 4 hombres.

\- En verdad te gusta mucho meterte en problemas no es asi...Liz -

\- Es que me molesta mucho que se metan contigo Luc...-

\- Ssshh!, recuerda que no de vez mencionar ya sabes que - dijo Luke interrumpiendola.

\- Si, lose! perdon "Luke" -

Liz era un vampira de largo cabello pelirrojo con dos mechones blancos, sus ojos eran verdes claros era una chica muy atrevida provenia de espa a y tenia origenes gitanos, habia dejado su tierra natal hace ya mas de 15 a os para venir aqui a Hungria y ambos se conocieron en un pueblo alejado que estaba siendo atacado por los lobos donde ella mostro una gran habilidad para asesinar y luchar haciendose amigos de inmediato, Liz era la unica que de alguna manera por asi decirlo le a mostrado algo de afecto y respeto a pesar de ser una repartidora de muerta llevaba su armadura de una forma casi similar a la de el solo que de un toque mas atrevido y salvaje por eso la apodaban "La Gitana Espa ola" en su cuello traia el mismo colguije de colmillo blanco que el llevaba eso significaba que ella era parte de su grupo la unica por el momento.

En ese instante Kahn entro a la recamara.

\- Que paso me tope con Soren y su equipo esta de un humor - inquirio el hombre de color.

\- Nada importante solo que Soren es un idiota, eso es lo que pasa - declaro Liz como si nada sentandose en una de las sillas.

\- Volviste a pelear con el no es cierto? - se alo muy seguro.

\- No puedo tolerar que se burle de Luke -

\- Liz ya te he dicho que mejor no te busques problemas y menos con Soren -

\- Entonces Kahn, hazle entender que ya no se vuelva a meter con Luke, asi yo dejaria de desafiarlo y asi yo no me meto en mas problemas -

\- Tu sabes que Luke no puede acudir con la Princesa Selene cada vez que te metes en algun lio para objetar por ti, ambos no pueden estarse resguardando siempre por la proteccion de la Se ora y Kraven tiene limites y si siguen aprovechandose de la estimacion que ella te tiene Luke una vez mas, esta vez por muy que tu seas su sirviente "favorito" ella no podra protegerte para siempre de la ira de Kraven mucho menos del Lord! -

Ambos jovenes agacharon la cabeza por la duras y correctas palabras del mayor, era cierto que sabien muy bien que no siempre ella podrias correr en su ayuda y mas si se trataba precisamente de Luke que la situacion para el cada dia se complicaba mas, Kahn que era uno de los mas fieles seguidores de Selene ignoraba cual era la verdad sobre Luke y algun dia tarde o temprano ese secreto terminaria por descubrise.

 _ **Fin de Flash Back.**_

Luke era consiente de que alguien podria descubrir la verdad de su origen, cierto que era algo que podria costarla la vida pero no le importaba, de por si odiaba la vida que llevaba por que todo era un fraude una vil mentira que hasta entonces lo a mantenido vivo en todos esos a os que han transcurrido para a que precio, tenia que recibir maltratos, burlas y humillaciones por todos en el castillo, los unicos que le han tenido respeto son su amiga Liz y hasta los Lycans que cada vez que lo veian le temian y bajaban la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, por esa misma razon era que preferia permanecer en compa ia de los esclavos por lo menos ellos le muestran solo un poco de humildad.

Se escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

\- Pasa... - hablo sin levantarse de la cama.

\- Ella desea verte - inquirio Luka entrando a la habitacion.

Luke la miro por un rato.

Sabia lo que eso significaba y devia ir de inmediato al sitio donde eran sus encuentros, donde nadie los molestaba y podian disfrutar a solas de su mutua compañia.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	7. Reencuentro de una ¿¿¿? y su ¿¿¿?

**Reencuentro de una ¿? y su ¿?**

La luna iluminaba en lo alto del cielo.

Luke sigilosamente se escabullia por el patio del castillo asegurandose de que no hubiese nadie cerca.

Diviso a dos guerreros haciendo guardia, ambos estaban en una conversacion y riendo.

Aprovechado de la pesima vigilancia.

Corrio hasta la herreria.

Devia apurarse si no queria que lo descubrieran, rapidamente retiro la tapa que se encontraba en el piso.

Ha solo unos minutos ya se encontraba caminado por el pasadiso secreto, para despues escalar el muro llegando a una vieja torre. _ **(N/A: es el lugar donde Lucian y Sonja tenian sus encuentros, como nose exactamente como es que se llama practicamente ese sitio, preferi referirme a ese sitio como una especie de torre).**_

Luke se sento sobre la roca en espera de que ella llegara.

Pasando solo un rato.

Al instante una figura se hizo presente ante Luke que levanto la miraba observando a la recien llegada que se cubria con una tunica negra.

\- Estos encuentros a escondidas ya me estan cansando - declaro molestia.

\- No ,nos queda mas remedio que hacerlo de esta forma -

\- Pero, por que?... - inquirio Luke parandose caminando hasta ella - por que siempre debe ser de esta manera, ocultandonos como si fueramos unas ratas -

\- Que te he dicho sobre expresarte usando ese "lenguaje" -

\- En serio?!, vaz a salirme con eso... no es momento para que me muestre diplomatico - se alo con indignacion.

Ella se retiro la capucha de su tunica.

\- Esa fue la educacion que te di... hijo!- inquirio Selene con seriedad.

\- Mama... ya es demaciado -

\- Cuando entenderas que esto es por el bien tuyo y el de **"ellas"** -

\- Mentira!, nada esto ha sido por nuestro bien, negar nuestros origenes no ha sido por nuestro bien, fingir ser alguien que no somos... no es por nuestro bien TODO ESTO, ES UNA PORQUERIA! -

\- Aun asi las cosas deben seguir el curso que llevan - declaro Selene sin perder la calma.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo, madre! -

\- No tenemos alternativa ni tu padre ni yo estamos dispuestos a arriesgar a nuestra familia... **Lucian** -

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	8. Madre e Hijo

**Madre e Hijo**

* * *

\- Mama ya estoy harto de llevar esta vida, de usar un nombre que no es el mio, negar mi sangre noble - señalo Lucian muy indignado.

\- Entiendo tu posicion Lucian pero no tenemos mas remedio... el que estes aqui en el castillo es un peligro para ti como lo es para mi! -

\- Nunca he entendido por que es un peligro que yo este aqui, por que no le dices al abuelo quien soy yo en realidad -

\- NO! EL NO DEBE SABERLO JAMAS! - espeto Selene.

\- NO LO ENTIENDO POR QUE DE ESE MEDIO TUYO!... - grito Lucian tambien - POR QUE NO QUIERES QUE NADIA SEPA QUE YO SOY HIJO TUYO! YA BASNTANTE TENGO CON AGUANTAR LAS HUMILLACIONES QUE SIEMPRE RESIBO EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! -

\- POR QUE SI TU ABUELO SE ENTERA DE QUIEN ERES TE CONDENARA A LA MUERTE! -

\- POR QUE HABRIA DE MATARME SOY SU NIETO SANGRE DE SU SANGRE! -

\- POR QUE NO PODRIA SOPORTAR QUE TAMBIEN TE CONDENE A LA MUERTE COMO LO HIZO CO... - exploto Selene callando de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que iva a decir.

Lucian guardo silencio solo unos minutos preguntandose que era lo que iva a decir su madre.

\- Aquien?, aquien condeno a la muerte el abuelo, mama?! -

\- Ha nadie... ya no se no lo que digo no me hagas caso - señalo dandole la espalda.

\- Mama siempre que hablamos sobre esto, dices que el abuelo mato a alguien y por lo que he podido ver fue alguien que significaba mucho para ti -

La pelinegra no le contesto.

\- Porque nunca hablas mama... por que te guardas las cosas solo para ti, se muy bien que tu tienes un secreto que guardas solo para ti desde que era ni o me di cuenta de eso, y cuando hablabas con papa terminabas lloran hasta el dia de hoy me he preguntado que fue lo que sucedio mucho antes de que yo naciera?! -

La mayor se mantenia en silencio sabia qu su hijo tenia razon en cuestionarle sobre su actitud.

\- Madre - llamo Lucian.

\- No tengo... nada... que ocultar lo unico que debe importarte es hacer caso a lo que digo y seguir tu vida como "Luke" -

\- Mama - replico Lucian.

Selene se coloco la capucha dispuesta a irse.

\- Ah! y otra cosa, Kahn me conto sobre el problema que tu y Liz tuvieron con Soren -

\- Soren estaba molestandome y ya sabes que a Liz no le gusta que se meta conmigo -

\- Sabes que no siempre puedo interseder por ustedes cuando se meten en problemas -

\- Tampoco paso por alto el atrevimiento de Kraven... mama sabes que no tolero a ese desgraciado -

\- Lo se, pero me gustaria mas que no hicieras caso a sus probocasiones -

\- Pues eso no podra ser por que tu aspirante a "prometido" le encanta humillarme frente a todos, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de restregarle en la cara quien soy en realidad, el muy idiota cree que tu y yo somos amantes jajajaja que estupido que no se da cuenta de nada! -

\- Pues entonces espero que nunca tengas esa oportunidad de decirle que en realidad eres hijo mio -

\- Eres consiente de que solo esta contigo por que el dia que el abuelo te seda el trono, obtendra poder absoluto el maldito ya me dejo muy en claro que piensa deshacerse de mi cuando eso ocurra -

\- Entonces que siga so ando - dijo sin mas Selene marchandose de ahi.

Lucian quiso decir algo mas pero prefirio guardar silencio, biendo a la mujer que le dio la vida irse.

En eso a lo lejos se escucho un aullido seguido despues de un estruendoso relampago anunciando una fuerte tormenta.

\- Esto nunca terminara - dijo a la nada - ahora que lo pienso ma ana bienen los nobles... maldita sea tu raza en verdad es fuerte como tu Tio William es una pena que ya no quede nada de ti acausa de tu salvajismo... pero algun dia seras capturado, tal vez no hoy ni ma ana pero pronto -

En otra parte del castillo.

En uno de los pasillos Selene se retiro la tunica cuando iva pasando por la camara de Kraven, vio a cierta vampira rubia que conocia perfectamente salir acomodandose su vestido, no era tonta ya sabia que Kraven la enga aba pero le importaba muy poco lo que hiciera.

Fingiendo que apenas iva llegando se dejo ver ante Erika.

\- Oh!, Selene te estaba buscando - dijo Erika sonriendole hipocritamente.

\- Vaya, cuanto cinismo - penso Selene.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	9. Esclavos - Parte 1

**Esclavos - Parte 1**

* * *

A la noche siguiente.

En el bosque una carroza se acercaba a toda prisa trallendo a 10 hombres atras con cadenas y el rostro cubierto.

Dos vampiros aguardaban su llegada disparando al cielo una flecha con fuego para dar la se al.

En el castillo.

Lucian se ponia su ropa rociando al mismo tiempo su cuerpo con losiones y perfumes.

En eso Liz entro a la habitacion ya con su amardura puesta.

\- Ya estais listo? -

Colocandose su piel de lobo y tomando su espada y su hacha y una que otra navaja y algunas shurinkes.

\- Listo y preparado - se alo volteandose.

Afuera en el patio Soren y 4 guerreros montaban sus caballos preparandose para resivir a los nobles.

\- Abran la puerta - dijo Soren poniandose el casco.

Pero antes de que pudieran avanzar llego Lucian seguido por Liz que iva detras suyo.

\- No iras a ningun lado sin mi - sentencio Lucian.

\- Largate, campesino solo estorbaras - se alo Soren agresividad.

\- Ah, vosotros nos importais poco lo que pienseis... - inquirio Liz con deshagrado - pero la Señora nos a ordenado a mi y a Luke verificar que vuestros invitados lleguen con seguridad -

La furia se habia poderado del vampiro que saco su espada apuntandole a "Luke".

\- Intentalo... y te juro que te arrepentiras por toda tu vida - reto Lucian sin miedo alguno.

\- Estas acabando con mi paciencia - advirtio Soren continiendose.

\- No me importa -

\- No oyeron lo que dije, ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA! - espeto Soren sin apartar la mirada de Lucian - solo por que la hija del Amo te tiene un favoritos tienes la bolas para atreverte a retarme, pero sabes una cosa ella no siempre podra protegerte y cuando llegue el momento de tu caida te aseguro que yo estare ahi -

\- Esperemos que para ese dia tu hayas caido en las fauses de los hombres lobo -

Justo en eso la puerta fue abierta y el grupo de Soren salio rapido para internarse en el bosque.

Lucian y Liz montaron 2 caballos para darle alcanze a los repartidores.

Mientras que en el salon del Trono.

El consejo de vampiros se encontraban ahi esperando la llegado de los humanos.

Selene apesar de su rostro sin expresion y sombrio estaba preocupada esperaba que su hijo se encontrara bien.

Un guardia entro al salon acercandose rapido al consejo.

\- Mi Lord, los nobles ya estan aqui -

Viktor inclino la cabeza en forma de asentimiento.

En el bosque.

Soren y su grupo llegaron a donde sus hombres vigilaban la carroza, el y su escuadron la rodearon protegiendola.

Lucian y Liz no tardaron en llegar.

El pelinegro miraba todo al rededor con cautela y sumo cuidado.

De pronto se escucho un rama romperse cosa que hizo que los caballos se alteraran.

Los vampiros empu ieron sus espadas alertas ante cualquier ataque.

Pero Lucian y la pelirroja era los que estaban mas atentos observando todo alrededor.

Un tetrico silencio fue lo que se apodero del lugar.

\- Luke - siseo Liz en un susurro.

\- Si lo se... estan aqui, nos estan asechando - se alo observando la oscuridad alli entre los arboles.

El chico logro visualzar a lo lejos a 3 hombres lobo.

Sin que nadie se diera cuando a excepcion de Liz.

Los ojos azules de Lucian adquirieron un negro escler tica con iris azul y mostrando sus colmillos emitio un gru ido que fue captado como una advertencia para los lobos que retrocedieron ocultandose en la oscuridad.

\- Vamonos no es nada - dijo Soren.

\- Entendido - dijo Lucian ocultando sus colmillos y regresando sus ojos a su color natural.

Liz con su caballo rodeada a los prisioneros, no vio que uno de ellos la observaba atraves de un peque o hoyo que tenia la bolsa que lo cubria.

Cuando la carroza se puso en marcha se dio cuenta de que ese mismo prisionero la miraba, la repartidora noto que los ojos de ese hombre eran de un azul claro y sin poder explicarselo la mirada de ese humano hizo que algo en su interior se removiera.

\- Liz! - llamo Lucian.

La chica rompio el contacto con el esclavo para ir hasta donde su lider.

Cuando se alejo del humano pudo sentirlo la mirada de este en su espalda.

Se apresuraron en moverse para llegar rapido al castillo.

En la camara del trono.

Selene miraba por la ventana como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo.

Erika que vestia un elegante y escotado vestido negro se acerco hasta ella.

\- Preocupada Selene - inquirio la rubia apoyandose en la pared.

\- Que dices?! - cuestiono sin comprender lo que decia.

\- Que veo que estas mas callada de lo usual, amiga -

La pelinegra no respondio sin girarse a verla.

\- Es por tu sirviente ''favorito'' que te tiene asi - declaro en un doble sentido - te preocupa que le suceda algo -

Eso hizo que Selene voltera a verla sin quitar su ceño fruncido, era consiente de que mas de uno en el castillo pensara que ella se acostaba con el muchacho.

\- Tu insinuacion esta de mas como tus palabras - dijo neutral alejandose de la ventana.

\- Oh! vamos Selene conmigo no tienes que fingir - dijo Erika siguiendola.

\- Fingir, que cosa? - cuestiono tomando una copa de sangre.

\- Crees que nadie sabe que mantienes una relacion secreta con ese "campesino" - le susurro a la oreja para que nadie mas escuche.

La pelinegra oprimio los pu os.

\- Que estupides estas diciendo... - dijo taladrandola con la mirada - te haz vuelto loca acaso? -

\- Amiga, no soy ciega de echo nadie lo es y Kraven tampoco - señalo con ironia y burla.

Selene solo penso lo descarada y zorra que era Erika.

Afuera en el patio.

La carroza entraba por fin al castillo.

Lucian bajo de su caballo acercandose a los esclavos quitandoles uno a uno las capuchas.

Hasta que llego a dos en especifico que pudo notar que ambos era jovenes, uno se veia que apenas era un adolescente los 2 eran de cabello rubio y ojos azules, solo que diferente uno lo tenia de un rubio oscuro hasta la oreja y el otro era rubio ceniza.

Esos humanos llamaron mucho la atencion del hijo de Selene.

\- Como se llaman? - pregunto.

\- Yo soy Ronald... - hablo el mayor - pero me dicen Roy y el es mi amigo Ryan - señalo con la cabeza al menor que esta a su lado.

\- El mio es L... -

\- Campesino - inquirio Soren acercandose - no estas aqui para hacer amistad con los prisiones -

Roy y Rayn se sorprendieron por como ese sujeto se refirio al otro.

\- Ya cumpliste con tu trabajo ahora largate -

Sin decir nada Lucian se retiro.

Liz rapidemente se apresuro en ir tras el, no sin antes dirigirle una significativa mirada precisamente al hombre que se hace llamar Roy,  
quien tambien la miraba con mucho interes.

\- Es en sero?! - cuestiono Ryan que no perdia detalle de lo que pasaba.

\- Que cosa? - dijo Roy sin entender.

\- No te hagas el ingenuo conmigo, tu sabes a lo que me refiero -

\- No te entiendo Ryan explicate -

\- De que te gusta la pelirroja -

Roy parpadeo con asombro.

\- No se de que me estas hablando -

\- Ah, te vaz hacer el tonto entonces! -

\- No hagas drama Ryan - se alo Roy mientras que eran guiados por lo guardias junto a sus demas compañeros al interior del castillo sin quitarles las cadenas.

\- Amigo te conozco desde que heramos unos ni os, no puedes enga arme - inquirio Ryan levantando un ceja.

\- "Tan evidente soy?!... bueno no devo negar que esa chica es tremendamente hermosa justo como me gustan" - penso sonriendo de lado con la imagen de la pelirroja en su mente.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	10. Esclavos - Parte 2

**Esclavos - Parte 2**

* * *

Lucian entro a su habitacion seguido por Liz que cerro la puerta al entrar.

\- Definitivamente estan pasando cosas muy interesantes el dia de hoy - comento Lucian desde la cama.

La pelirroja lo miro sin entender a lo que se referia.

\- Liz... ese dos chicos acaban de llamar mi atencion -

\- En serio?!, wuauu chico eso es muy raro viniendo de ti - señalo con asombro.

\- Por que lo dices? -

\- Lucian voz ser mi amigo somos compañeros, que yo recuerde a vos nadie te a llama la atencion desde practicamente el dia que vosotros nos conocimos -

\- Si lo recuerdo bien, fue tu talento y habilidad para matar lo que me atrajo de ti, vi que tenias mucho que ofrecer y por esa razon acepte que formaras parte de mi grupo por muy pequeño que este sea y menos importante -

\- Por eso me sorprended que despues de tanto tiempo que a pasado, por fin hayais decidido el tener nuevos "integrantes" -

\- Ya lo se, pero Liz esos chicos tienen algo que me interesa mucho y quiero reclutarlos - dijo levantandose de la cama.

\- Eso sera dificil Lucian... - inquirio en tono serio la espa ola - recuerdar que los han traido para sed "nuevos esclavos" -

\- Eso no me importa quiero que se unan a mi -

\- Pronto seran convertidos en lycans, ademas Soren no va a entregadlos solo por que vosotros se lo pidamos... - declaro Liz queriendo hacerlo entrar en razon.

Lucian guardo silencio.

\- Vos y yo ya tenemos demaciados problemas encima como para echadnos otro mas -

\- Tu sabes que cuando quiero algo lo consigo, logre tenerte a ti -

\- Vale, lose! y si ya tomasteis la decision que piensas hacer para que ellos acepten unirse a ti?! -

\- Liz tu sabes lo que "soy" y el poder que ejerzo sobre los esclavos, eso es algo que nadie a podido notar y que me a servido de mucho -

\- Si gracias a los ba os de flores silvestres y losiones aromaticas que usas a diario vos haz podido ocultar tu verdadero olor -

Se escucho el golpe a la puerta.

\- Campesino!, apurate no olvides que eres responsable de llevar a los nuevos esclavos a la recamara para que sean convertidos - dijo un guardia al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Ya voy, ire en un segundo - grito Lucian.

\- Tienes 30 minutos -

\- LARGATE! -

Escucharon los pasos alejandose.

\- Entonces, como haras para que acepten tu oferta? - pregunto Liz ya estan de nuevo a solas.

\- Aprovechare antes de llevarlos para que los den la mordida y otra cosa... - señalo colocandose la cabeza de lobo - ten mas confianza en mi recuerda que yo siempre he sido muy persuacivo Liz - dijo sonriendo de lado.

La ojiverde enarco un ceja mirandolo con chuleria.

\- Ahora deja voy hacer mi trabajo antes de que Soren se moleste mas y ponga cara de estre ido sino me apuro en llevar a los prisioneros - sentencio saliendo de la habitacion.

\- Si no fuesemos amigos te aseguro Lucian que me encantaria poder disfrutad de tu hermoso cuerpo - dijo Liz labiendose el labio superior - pero eso ya no podra sed por que ya aved encontrado al que sera mi macho - señalo con la imagen de Roy en su cabeza - Dioses, pensar en ese tio haced que mi cuerpo tiemble de solo imaginar el fundir mi cuerpo con el suyo - jadeo pasando sus manos por su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	11. Esclavos - Parte 3

**Esclavos - Parte 3**

Lucian se apuraba en llegar a la camara donde estaban los lycans.

Su proposito era claro, queria a toda costa a esos dos en su grupo y nada ni nadie se lo impediria.

Al entrar al lugar.

Los esclavos se tensaron ante su presencia.

Lucian sonrio de lado, para el era una accion bastante predecible y era una pena que tuvieran por lider aun grandisimo fanfarron que se las daba del favorito del amo y que el era mucho mejor que todos ellos, en pocas palabras gozaba de hacerlos sentir menos y tratarlos con brutalidad.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren aquien tenemos de visita - dijo uno de los esclavos que se encontraba solo en una de las celdas - al gran **"Lobo Gélido"** -

\- Hola Vulkan - saludo Lucian torciendo la boca.

\- Hola Luke, dinos a que debemos tu **"honorable"** vista?! - inquirio el lycan mirandolo con burla - digo por que no creo que solo hayas venido hasta aqui solo para mirar a toda esta bola de perros sarnozos -

Lucian oprimio con fuerza los pu os, jamas a podido entender como es que un desgraciado como lo era ese sujeto fuera el lider y preferido de su abuelo, Vulkan aparentaba tener 50 a os pero en realidad tenia 78 a os de edad era un hombre muy alto y calvo de cuerpo mas o menos fornido y ejercitado, pero lo que tenia de musculos le faltaba de cerebro era presumido y arrogante le encantaba burlarse de todo aquel que fuera inferior a el eso incluia tamiben a su persona y al igual que Kraven era intocable.

\- Y bien querido Luke, dinos a que haz venido aqui? - volvio a preguntar Vulkan - tal vez hayas venido a verme solo a mi ya que soy el unico lycan mejor en todo -

\- Alo que yo haya venido aqui no es de tu incumbencia -

\- Oh! vamos Luke acepta que solo haz venido a mirar y darte cuenta de que soy mucho mejor que este monton de idiotas! -

\- Tu!, el mejor en todo jajajajaja - se carcajeo Lucian al escuchar la ultima frase.

Los esclavos al oirlo reir no pudieron evitar el reir tambien.

La ira se apodero de Vulkan que solto un fuerte rugido asiendo que todos se callaran e incluso Lucian.

\- Sabes una cosa Vulkan - inquirio Lucian serio - tu solo eres pobre infeliz presumido que se cree la gran cosa y que tiene muchos privilegios solo por ser el fiel perro guardian del amo -

\- Pero a final de cuentas soy el favorito del amo - declaro Vulkan.

El joven se callo sin dejar de mirar al otro.

\- Soy el unico que a seguido al pie de la letra todas las ordenes que se me dan, a diferencia de ti querido Luke yo estoy por encima tuyo soy intocable y gozo de muchos provilegios... -

Lucian seguia mirandolo.

\- Tu solo eres un miserable **"campesino"** al que cualquiera puede pisotear como si se tratara de una repulsiba cucaracha... -

Los demas veian como el alfa humillaba brutalmente al joven.

\- En cambio tu que eres?, absolutamente nada oh no mas bien de echo si eres algo y eso es que tu para todos en el aquelarre eres el trapo sucio que todos pueden pisotear y restregar por el piso cuando lo deseen - finalizo dichoso de averlo humillado.

El pelinegro no se movia de donde estaba sin quitar la vista del lycan.

\- Por lo menos a mi tus "hermanos" me respetan a inclinan la cabeza ante mi presencia... - se alo Lucian muy serio.

La expresion burlona de Vulkan se borro de inmediato.

\- Ellos sienten respeto por mi algo que tu jamas podras conseguir nunca - sentencio dandole la espalda alejandose del otro.

\- Maldito... pero eso si algun dia tarde o temprano me las pagaras - musito por de bajo Vulkan observando la espalda del pelinegro.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	12. Aviso Importante

**Aviso Importante:**

 ** _Aviso importante para mis lectores que estan leyendo la historia desde el inicio, hice unas mejoras a la historia mas bien mejore el primer capitulo para que lo vuelvan a leer la ocasion de este cambio se debe a una pelicula que vi resientemente ayer mismo el dia 8 de enero de este a o 2017, esa pelicula me inspiro realmente por eso quise hacerle solo un peque o cambio agregarle algo nuevo tal vez para hacerle un poquito mas interesante de lo que era!_ n-nU**


End file.
